This invention relates to processes for the evaluation of the effect of refinery feedstocks on refinery processes using high throughput experimentation.
Corrosion is a major operational issue in oil refineries, with implications for availability and safety, and in some cases, limiting the amount of crude oil that can be processed. Refinery corrosion can be caused by the crude itself or by particular fractions thereof, and is highly feedstock dependant and blend dependant. Existing methods of evaluating the corrosive effect of feedstocks are slow and not always reliable. The present invention allows high blends to be explored more effectively than known methods, and compared with known methods, provides more information in a more timely fashion.